Oncology
'''Oncology '''is the fourth episode of the first season of Barking Bad. Plot Teaser Hank Spitzer, an agent of DEA Petropolis Division and brother in law of Dudley, calls for a meeting and talks about the new type of crystal meth hitting the streets of Petropolis. He says that the developers of this new meth are highly skilled in their profession and can be dangerous. Spitzer also mentions that the meth cookers are using an RV and are always changing their location to evade the law. They were last seen in the deserts outside of the Petropolis metropolitan area. Meanwhile, Dudley White is sitting at home, unaware that the DEA are searching for the canine responsible for the meth. Main Episode Dudley Puppy invites Hank and Mary Spitzer over for dinner. Hank gives Dudley Jr. dating tips and career options, and reminds him of the dangers of using drugs again. Dudley talks about the time he first met Skyler, then reveals to the family that he has inoperable kennel cough. Hank and Mary feel bad for him, and offer to help Dudley in any way that they can. Dudley says that it could be from working in labs back at the University of Petropolis. Hank says that if Dudley dies, he will take care of his family for the future. Elsewhere in Petropolis, Jesse Puppy is hanging out at his flat in the suburbs. He invites his friends, Honey Badger and Skinny Peter to play Canine Strike: Petropolis Offensive. While playing, Jesse mentions that he cooked crystal meth, and Badger and Peter want some. Jesse declines, since he never actually cooked meth, and even if he did, there wouldn't be any at his home. The next day, Jesse peers out of his bedroom window and sees what appears to be hitmen, armed with grenades and daggers. Scared, Jesse rushes outside of his home through the back, thinking that it's remnants of K-9's gang. The hitmen turn out to be Reconians, a harmless biker gang. Back at the White residence, Dudley is preparing to see a trained oncologist for his kennel cough. He pulls $5k from his bank account, but then remembers that he has $20k back at home from selling meth. He goes to Boomer's room and looks at the money he placed in a vent. Dudley Jr. interrupts him and asks whats going on, and Dudley responds by saying that he's just checking for rodents. The scene cuts to Jesse and his family eating dinner. The parents discuss plans for Jesse's little brother's future. Jesse interrupts them, saying that they never cared for his future and they're the reasons he's still living in the basement. Jesse's parents respond by saying that he wouldn't be living with them if he hadn't dropped out of college. Jesse is excused from the dining table. The next day, Jesse walks over to Dudley's house and they discuss future buyers of their meth. Dudley accuses Jesse of wearing a wire, and Jesse angrily leaves. Just before Jesse opens the door, Dudley hands him $10k, which is his share of the ill-gotten gains. Later, Dudley learns that his kennel cough is getting worse and may be fatal, but treatable. At the Puppy residence, Jesse's little brother is looking through Jesse's room and finds a bag of weed. He shows his parents and when Jesse gets home, he's kicked out of the house. Characters * Dudley White * Jesse Puppy * Hank Spitzer * Mary Puppy * Dudley Jr. * Skyler White * Mr. Cooper, Dudley's oncologist * Honey Badger * Skinny Peter Trivia * This episode is based off of the Breaking Bad episode "Cancer Man", which is the fourth episode of the show * Honey Bader, Skinny Peter, and Mr. Cooper make their first appearance in this episode